Youre the one that i want
by ithinkiloveyou
Summary: While on vacation, Serena meets Darien and sparks light up. FIRST FIC. rate and review please (:
1. The BEGINNING

"Good Morning, Dear" serena's parents greeted her

"Hey." Serena said sleepily.

"Are you ready for our vacation to California?"

"Yea! Im so psyched. But whyyy did you have to book the tickets so early" she groaned

Her parents laughed and shook their heads in disapproval.

"Well sorry. It was the only ones they had."

Serena groaned again.

Serena was a 13 year old girl. She went to Crossroads Junior High School. She had just graduated this week, as a 8th grader. It was summer break, and the weather was wonderful outside her east coast home. She was the daughter of a lawyer and an orthodontist and she lived in an estate that looked over the ocean.

FLASHBACK

"HOW COULD YOU!" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

".. yea. Im sorry. I love you, I do." Andrew had said. She slapped him arm away when he tried to wipe her tears away.

"No you don't." she wiped her eyes and glared at him. "I gave you everything and you go cheating on me with Rei."

"No serena. You don't understand." Andrew said to her, avoiding her eyes.

"No. Its over Andrew." She turned and ran away from him

END FLASHBACK

After almost 2 years of dating, Serena and Andrew finally broke up. Serena had caught him kissing Rei, her arch-enemy. It has been almost 3 months after the breakup, and Serena was over him. But yesterday, when she went to the Market and saw him, memories came back and made her sad. What did Rei have that she didn't? Serena snickered to herself. '_How could I have been so dumb_' she thought to herself.

Serena was glad that her family was taking her to California. It was going to be a great vacation. And it would be a great way to Just to get away from everything (drama and stuff). She had only been California once when she was a little kid And she barely remembers it.

Serena was a very appealing girl, and she could "get any guy" that she wanted, but she was very particular when it came to dating guys. She had 2 good friends, Ami and Luna, who had been her best friends since the 4th grade. Serena was at the top of the social scene at her school. She was the school vice-president, and her friend amy was the president. Serena seemed to be living a pretty great life, but she still wanted somebody (a guy) that she could love and would love her back.

Serena went up into her bedroom and stared out her wall length window. She happily sighed as she watched the ocean waves gently crash into the sand. Serena changed into a black dress, and she wore jeans under them. She put on a pearl necklace and tied her hair into 2 pigtails. An hour later, Serena and her family boarded their flight and were on their way to California. They got to Los Angeles at 9:30 am. It was a pretty chilly day.

"Hey mom, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to an amusement park, Serena. I told you a million times."

"Wait. the extreme roller coaster place right?"

"That's right dear. You can go on the rides by yourself though."

"Why?"

"Well we don't like those rides. Sorrry."

"Aw. Okay.. so I guess I'll go around the park by myself."

"Okay. You have your phone, so we'll check up on you."

They arrived at the park soon, and Serena jumped out of the car.

"Let's go" she said with excitement. Her family smiled and watched her run off to go into the park. Serena though 'Wow! with all the huge rides all around here, how could I choose which one to go on first? Hm. How about the one closest. Gosh I really don't feel like walking.'

'2 hour wait! Dang..' But she decided to wait. After waiting for about 15 minutes, the guy in back of her tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Sorry but could I get the time." Their eyes locked. Serena scanned his face. He is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my whole life. His black hair that keeps falling into his face is just oh so sexy. And oh my gosh his voice is hot. And his eyes are amazing!' He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Y-yea." She flipped open her phone and said, "Uh. 12:05"

"Thanks." He said in that voice she loved so much.

"Sure."

"By the way, I'm Darien."

"Oh I'm Serena."

"Are you from around here? You look SO familiar."

"Nope. I'm Actually on vacation from Rhode Island."

"Wow! _Really_! That's pretty cool."

"Yea." She blushed and looked down.

"So Serena, are you here by yourself?" Damien asked with interest.

"Kinda. My family hates roller coasters so Im just wandering around the park by myself."

"Oh. I see."

"Are You alone?"

"Haha yea. My friends hate roller coasters too. So I just decided to go around myself."

"What a coincidence!"

"I guess, Yea", he said with a smile. Serena almost died when she saw his smile. It melted her heart. She smiled back.

Darien studied Serena. Wow, what a beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair, and a really nice smile. Serena was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Too bad she was from all the way on the other side of the country. But still… there was something about her.

"So, you like roller coasters?" He asked her.

"Well, some. I wouldn't go on that huge one though." She pointed to a purple roller coaster.

"I haven't been on that one yet." Darien said quietly.

"Yet?"

"Yea. Ive been on everything except for that one."

"Wow! This place is huge. You must come here a lot then!"

"Not really, this is my 3rd time. I don't live that close by."

"Oh. Right." There was a long pause.

"So.. uh how old are you?"

"Im 14. What about you?"

"im 15." There was another uncomfortable pause.

"do you have a boyfriend?"

Serena thought about it. If she said no, then he'd think she was a total loser. But if she said yes, she'd be lying.

"Um. Do YOU" she asked him, blushing.

"Hm…. Yea." Damien answered. He was lying. He had a hunch that she did (because she hadn't said no), and he didn't want Serena thinking that he was hitting on her, or that he thought she was the prettiest person ever.

"Oh. I do too." Serena said, with a smirk. While they waited in line, they talked and they found out they had so much more in common than they thought they did. And with each sentence, each fell more in love with the other. When they finally approached the front of the line, Serena's heart started pounding.

"Oh my gosh, Darien. I don't think I can go on it."  
"Serena. It's nothing, really."

"Uhh.. I'll pass."

"Come on, Serena. Don't be a wus. It's so much fun. You'll thank me later."

"Uh.." she said.

Serena thought about it. She didn't it to seem like she was pathetic girl, which she definitely was not, to Darien. She wanted to make an impression on him.

"Darien, do you think I could go on the ride with you?"

"Of course!" They smiled at each other.

They got into the cart, and as they went up, Serena shook with fear.

"OMGGGG" Serena yelled. Darien started cracking up.

This continued on throughout the whole ride. Pretty soon , the ride was over.

Serena was feeling a little dizzy, and she also fell but Darien caught her.

Darien stared into her eyes. She looked away. "Sorry." Serena bit her lip and got back up.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"For.. making me go on that ride. It was so fun." He laughed. "And for saving my life." She flashed her pearly whites at him.

Darien thought about Serena. She amused him, she was extremely good-looking, and she was polite. Serena was everything he could ever desire in a girl. But, why is trying to push away his feeling for her?

"Hey Serena, you think I could hang around with you all day today?" He asked her.

"What about your friends?"

"I don't think they'd care. I hang out with them all the time."

"Oh." Serena said.

"Unless, you mind. Then I'll leave you alone." He said disappointingly.

"No! It's not like that! I'd love to stay with you!" She replied with a huge grin.

Serena thought about Darien. 'God, he was so dang sexy and he was so dang nice. And Darien wasn't at all like the other guys. He was different. I want to be in his arms, and I want to know all there was to know about Darien. But darn, I already told him that I had a boyfriend, so that was totally out of the question. AND Darien, too, is already taken by a girl. A really lucky girl' she thought.


	2. Departing

Serena and Darien walked with each other around the park the whole afternoon (and taken photo booth pictures!), and they started to grow close to other another. The day went by quickly and soon enough, the weather was getting cold and the sun was coming down.

Serena was shivering from the coldness. They had just been on a water ride, and unluckily for her, Serena was all wet. However, Darien had hardly a drop on him.

"No fair, Darien. Next time, YOU could sit in the front."

"Hahahahhaah. Look at you, you're SOAKED!"

Darien noticed that she was shaking. He took her hand and put it in his pants pocket, along with him hand. Serena started blushing like crazy. Darien brought her closer to him, and he could feel her coldness.

"Darien!", Darien turned around to see who was calling him. It was a group of people around his age. There were 3 guys and 2 girls.

"Uhhh.. I'm going to use the restroom", Serena said.

"Okay. I'll be over there." Darien walked to the group.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi Darien," a girl said, "What have you been doing all day? Were you by yourself?"

"No, Sagi. I was with a friend." Darien said with a smile, as he thought about her.

"Oh, and who's that" Darien's friend, Matt, asked him.

"Somebody I met. She is in the bathroom right now."

"Hey Matt, let's go on one last ride before we leave this place," his other friend, Chris said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm so tired. I'll just stay here with Darien." Matt said.

"Alright. We'll call you when we're done."

"Bye Darry!" Sagi called out to him.

A few minutes later, Serena walked out of the bathroom. She spotted Darien talking with another good-looking guy. 'But nobody's as good-looking as Darien'

"Hey, Darien!"

"Hey Serena."

"Sorry I took a long time. The line was killer."

"Haha. Oh! This is my friend, Matt."

"Hi, Matt" She said as she put out her hand.

"This is Serena, the girl I was telling you about."

"Hey." Chris said, while shaking her hand. "So, Serena. You're going to 9th grade, right?"

"Yea."

"Freshman year was pretty bad. I had the worst teachers ever." Darien said.

"Oh lord. Remember Mr. Siyer?" Chris said, before bursting out into laughter.

"He was SO bad, Serena. He would always be coughing and spelt horrible!"

"I had a teacher like that once." Then, Serena's cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and said, "Hello?"

"Oh. Hi mom. One second," She faced the two guys. "Its my parents. Hold on."

She walked a little bit away from them.

"Hi Serena. How was you day?"  
"GREAT!"

"That's good, hunny. Are you ready to go home?"

"umm.."

"Good. Meet us at the front gate in five minutes! Bye!" Then her mom hung up.

She walked back to where Darien and Matt were sitting.

"I have to go." She said, disappointingly.

"Already?" They said surprised, and simultaneously.

"Well we gotta get back to check in at the hotel."

"Oh. I see."

"It was great meeting both of you!"

"The pleasure was ours, Serena." Darien said. "So this is goodbye?"

"Uh.. maybe we could meet up again before I leave California."

"That'd be great. Call me." Darien said, before giving her a piece of paper with his number. Serena hugged Matt, and then she hugged Darien. Neither of them ever wanted to let go.

"Bye, guys!"

"See ya, Serena."

Serena walked to the front gate and thought about Darien. As she put her cell phone back into her purse, she felt something in there. It was the pictures they had taken in the photo booth. Serena grinned as she looked over the pictures for the hundredth time. Darien was such a great guy. 'I hope we could meet up. I really need to see him again.'

One year later.

"Serena! Get down here!" Her mom yelled at her.

"Mommm.. just five more minutes."

"No. NOW! I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Okay okay. Hold on," Serena said tiredly.

Serena tied back her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She observed herself in the mirror while doing so. Serena hasn't changed Drastically in the last year, but she grew taller and her apperence was beautiful. Serena and Darien didn't get to meet again like they wanted to, but Serena had the pictures as a token of their friendship. She hasn't heard from him in a whole year, but she remembered him perfectly.

"Yea, mom?"

"Serena, sit down," her mom ordered her. "Okay. You know how that boy just got killed at your school?"

"Yes…" she answered cautiously.

"I think it's best if you don't go to that school anymore."

"What!" Serena screamed. "Then where the heck do you want me to go?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Serena had a feeling that this conversation was going somewhere she wasn't going to like.

"Go on, mom."

"I applied you to a prestigious high school academy."

"mom, this better not be what I think it is."

"It's in Arizona, and it's called Iramida Academy. I think it would be best for you if you started going there."

"Mommmm…"

"Your dad thinks it would be good for you, too."

"So you want to ship me away from you as far as possible?" Serena said, half-jokingly.

"No. It's not like that, hunny."

After an hour of arguing, Serena thought about how much she owed her parents, and how much they supported her throughout the years. And Serena finally gave in.

"Okay mom."

"What?"

"I'll go."

"Really!"

"Yea. Unless you don't want me to, that is."

"That's my girl. Now go pack."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!" Her mom stared at her sternly.

"Okay. Im going, im going."

"Hello?"

"Hey Ami!" Serena said.  
"Serena, is that you? Hey!" Ami said, cheerfully.  
"Hahaa, hi! One second, let me 3-way Luna."

"Hey, Serena." Luna said in a happy tone.

"What the.. how did you know it was me?" Serena was confused.

"Oh. I just got Caller ID!" Luna said, laughing.

"haha okay. OMG guys. I have something important to tell you."

"Okay. Shoot." Both of her friends were curios to what she had to say.

"I'm going to an Academy in Arizona."

The line was quiet for many seconds.

"You're kidding me, Serena."

"Nope!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT! How am I going to live without you?"

"Serena! You cannot leave us here."

"My parents are making me leave."

"Aw.. Serena. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. That's why I called you. We need to hang out today. BAD."

"Heck yea! Mall in 10 minutes?"

"see you there, guys."

"Bye!" They hung up and Serena got ready to go to the mall with her two friends.

"Hey Serena! I CANT BELIEVE YOURE MOVING!"

"Well, yea. My parents are still going to be here."

"Oh! That's awesome. You will have your own life and stuff."

"yea. I guess. I really don't wanna go, though."

"We don't want you going either," Luna said with a frown. "We love you, Serena."

"Yea, Serena. We'll miss you SO MUCH." Ami added.

"Don't make me cry just yet. Come see me off at the airport tomorrow, please?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'll help you pack tonight."

"Yea! I'm sure you need a lot of help, Serena."

"HEY! What are you implying?"

"You're not the hottest packer in the world, girl." Ami laughed.

"Okay okay. I admit it." Serena turned the corner and bumped into a guy.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright. I don't mind bumping into beautiful girls."

Serena blushed like mad. Ami and Luna started laughing.

"uhh. My friends like laughing at me."

"Haha. How about you and I get together sometime?"

The guy was pretty cute, and Serena agreed (even though she was leaving tomorrow)

"Sure!"

"Here's my digits. Give me a call sometime…."

"serena."

"Okay. My name is Tim."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Tim."

"sooner than you think." He winked at her and walked away.

Serena was still blushing.

"The second you finally find a guy to settle on in the academy place, you gotta call us right away."

"What are you talking about Ami? Serena's crazy about her 'Darien' man."

Upon hearing his name, she smiled.

"See? She still has a crush on him, even though YOU HAVENT SEEN OR SPOKEN TO HIM FOR A YEAR!" Luna said.

"Well, I can't help it."

"You really need to get over him. Look at all the guys lining up to go on a date with you."

"Well you can't blame them." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Haha! Hey Greg!"

"Whats up, Ladies?" Everybody hugged each other.

"WHAT! You're moving, Serena?"

"Yup."

"But I've known you before you met Ami and Luna over here."

"But we could still talk on AIM or something."

"Hm. True."

"Haha. I'll miss you, Serena."

"Yea. I'll come visit real soon , though."  
"You better! Or else." Greg gave Serena a tight hug. They have known each other for so long because their parents were best friends. They even dated a little bit, but broke up because it wasn't working out.

"Bye, Greg"

"Keep in touch, Serena."

After shopping at the mall for some new clothes, the three companions went to Serena's house and packed all her stuff. The next afternoon, it was Serena's departure date, and her family and friends went to see her off.

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom!" Serena wasn't that sad to leave them, knowing they would visit her very soon.

"Sereeeenaaaaa!" Ami and Luna tackled her and they had the longest group hug.

"This town won't be the same without you."

"Tony won't have a competitor like you running for vice-president."

"Dely High School won't have to lose to you at Tennis."

"Hannah won't have you to baby-sit her."

"We're gonna miss you SOOOO MUCH serena."

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." Serena said with a smile.

"Here Serena, we bought you something."

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Yes we did."

"I can't take it. I don't need anything, just your friendship is much more than enough."

"Come on Serena. It's just for you."

"Pleeeease" Ami shoved it into her hands.

They bonded for a few more minutes before finally releasing Serena.

"BYEEEEE!" Everybody yelled to her.

"Bye! I LOVE YOU ALL!" Serena shouted back with a sad smile.

As the plane took off, Serena looked down at her hometown and grinned. She loved that place, and hopefully this new academy will become an even better place to like in.

Serena remembered the wrapped package her friends gave her and opened the blue wrapping paper.

It revealed a large picture of them a 4th graders, running around a grassy field. Serena started crying. She loved her friends so much!

A couple of hours later, Serena's plane landed in Arizona and she found the bus that would be driving her to her new home. When the bus finally stopped, Serena got out of the bus and looked up at the buildings in front of her with awe. 'No wonder this place is so prestigious.' The building were well designed, and everywhere you could see was grass and flowers. It had such a nice comfortable feeling and Serena couldn't wait to meet and greet! Serena followed the sign to the office and met with a Mr. Thompson.

"Good Evening, Serena! Welcome to Iramida Academy!"

"Thanks, Mr. Thompson." He smiled at her. He knew she was going to be a student he would like.

"Now, I need to give you your dorm number and classes. You will start your classes tomorrow at 9."

"Nine! That means I could sleep more."

"yes It does, Serena." He chuckled. "Okay here is your dorm."

"Room 446? Where's that?"

"In that blue 5-story building over there. It's on the 4th floor."

"Okay. Do I have a roommate?"

"Yes. Yes you do. I believe it's a young man your age."

"A man!"

"You don't mind, you do? Everything is co-ed here on campus."

"No. I don't mind at all."

"good! Here's your classes. If you find any problem with them, just come to me."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Now, the tour guide is sick with a cold so I need you to find a friend that will show you around."

"That's fine."

"Okay. Well off you go!"

Serena put her key in the doorknob for Room 446. It wouldn't turn, so she knocked on the door. She heard loud music coming from inside so she banged on the door. The music stopped and she heard footsteps. The door opened and she came face to face with a boy a little older than her.

"Yes?" The guy said, eyeing her.

"Uhh.. i.." Serena said nervously.

He glanced at her luggage. "OH! You must be my new roommate." He smiled and opened the door wider. He helped carry her stuff into the room. Serena looked around and took everything in. The room was quite bigger than she expected. Serena looked at the guy again, and recognized him from somewhere.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. You just look so familiar?"

"Yea? You do too. Can't put my finger on it, though. Im Matt." He said with a smile.


End file.
